custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulfeirus
Sulfeirus, orginally named Nepheariam, is the essence of Existence. Story Origin Nepheariam was created by the all powerful God Eru to be the essence of Existence, who's own existence would be Reality. Orginally he was made to be a perfect and pure being so that the concept of evil would have no place in the Multiverse. Eru had given Nepheariam a only one command to stay a good and whole person allowing light, life, and love to be the main forces of reality. But, believing he could gain more power and possibly overthrow Eru to become the greater God, Nepheariam rebbeled against Eru allowing the shadows of evil to enter causing Nepheariam to suffer in pain, but he didn't care. Then, Nepheariam fought against Eru who easily cast him down from his sight then called him Sulfeirus, meaning Fallen One. Upon realizing that he could not rescieve forgivness for what he had done and no longer be the perfect creature that he once was, Sulfeirus sung out an anthem of agony sheding tears of blood. After his anthem, Sulfeirus grew into an uncaring monster of hate which causing his appearnece to become dark and horrid, the he vowed to make Eru's creation suffer as he now did and one day overthrow his father. Demons of Darkness Sulfeirus then went throughout existence in a physical form and immediently began corrupting it's inhabitence, Sulfeirus eventually came upon the Demons of Darkness, spirit embodiments of shadow who had formed after Sulfeirus betrayed Eru and allowed darkness to enter. Because the Demons wanted to cover reality in darkness in order to gain more power from that darkness Sulfeirus saw this as an opertunity to sway them to his will. Sulfeirus approached the Prime Shadows and offered to aid them in covering the Multiverse in darkness in order for them to gain power. But, the Prime Shadows did not wish to serve anyone so they fought against Sulfeirus and lost. Instead of destroying them however, Sulfeirus gave the Prime Shadows two choices, one serve him and be spared, or two be erased from Existence. The Prime Shadows accepted Sulfeirus' offer, then Sulfeirus revealed to the Demons of Darkness that it was through his rebellion against Eru that they were made. When the Demons learned of this they came to believe that Sulfeirus was their creator god causing all, but the Prime Shadows, to worship him. But, this disspleased the Prime Shadows who instantly started to plan a rebellion against Sulfierus, but unbeknownce to them Sulfeirus knew. To be contiued Personality and Traits Persona Sulfeirus is very prideful and uncaring, and hates everything because of how he was punished. Despite this, he remains calm and sinister, able to bend many to his will through his skills of deception and corruption. However, despite all of his darkness it is said that Sulfeirus had, at one point, sorrow inside himself for rebeling against his father, but because he rebeled he was cast down from Eru's sight forever. Appearence In appearance, Sulfeirus is red as blood, bearing black horns on the head of a Rahkshi. A large red cape comes off his body which is covered in a torturing fire. It is said that if you look close enough you can still see the blood stained tears he shed after his banishment. Voice Sulfeirus' voice is said to be deep and somewhat soothing, with an echo that creates a hot yet spine-shivering feeling. Powers Sulfeirus has virtually unlimited control over the existence as he is it's very essence. Some of Sulfeirus' powers include the corruption, desturction, possession, deception, and all aspects and elements ascociated with the concept of evil, this due to his betrayle against Eru. Titles *Fallen One *Dark King *Anthem singer *Flaming one Quotes Trivia *The character is Sulfeirus' primary self-MOC, along with Sephrinoth. *Sulfeirus was inspired by the fallen angel Lucifer. Category:Characters Category:Deities